The Wonderful World Ends With You
by iDanWasTaken
Summary: So like a month after The World Ends With You ends the game starts up again. Did you really think Joshua would give up being the composer? That position's sweet, yo. So there's a new set of players and they gotta win the game to get their lives back. Simple right? Just a standard reapers' game.
1. Prologue Intro Thing

**DISCLAIMER;**

I don't own The World Ends With You/It's A Wonderful World or any of its characters. They belong to Square Enix. I do, however, own most of the characters in this story. If you can't tell who's mine and who's not, go do your research.

**PROLOGUE INTRO THING;**

One month after the events portrayed in The World Ends With You/It's a Wonderful World the game begins again. Since Megumi Kitaniji was erased, a new conductor was appointed. New officials were also selected. Uzuki and Kariya are still harrier reapers, and are also joined by some new harriers. A new set of players has been selected. Let the games begin.


	2. Chapter 1 Or Something

**DISCLAIMER;**

I don't own Twewy, Square does, blah blah blah read now

**CHAPTER 1 OR SOMETHING; **

Daisuke, an average young man, about 18 years of age awoke in the middle of one of the busiest places in Shibuya; Shibuya Scramble, or, as it's more referred to as, the scramble crossing. "_Ugh... I woke up in the scramble again... Whatever,"_ he thought to himself, picking himself up and brushing himself off. He looked around, puzzled as to why nobody reacted to him waking up in the middle of the street. He put his hands in his pockets, but he got pricked by something. He reached in and carefully pulled out an odd little pin. "_Huh? I don't remember buying this..." _he said, checking for more. Sure enough, there were 5 more. He picked one and looked at it closer. It was all black with a very stylized white skull on the front. He tapped his finger against it to test the durability, and much to his surprise, he heard other peoples' thoughts. "_What the hell are these pins?" _he asked himself as he got a message on his phone. The message read simply as "Meetup time! Come to 104~! Don't keep me waiting~!" He felt a sharp pain on his palm to find that a timer that read "60:00" had appeared. It was counting down in seconds, meaning he had an hour until it ran out. "_What the fu... Wait..." _He looked around and slowly realized what was happening. "_The reapers' game!? I thought that was a childhood rumor... But doesn't that mean I'm..."_ his thoughts were cut off as he was attacked by a frog with odd blue skeletal legs. "_I guess that's the noise. Better go make a pact,"_ he said as he ran off to find a partner. He saw an odd green haired man as he dashed, who seemed to be laughing a bit too hard at something. He made his way to a statue of a wolf that was well known in the town. "_There's gotta be a partner here... Everyone looks for partners by Hachiko... Right?"_ He looked around worriedly, seeing a woman being attacked by noise. He was about to go over to help, but it turned out she already had a pact with a tall, skinny man. "_No dice... Maybe they can help me unt-"_ his thoughts were cut off again when a girl who seemed quite a bit younger than himself bumped into him, falling to the ground.

"Hey, I can touch you! What's going on?!" she exclaimed, panicked and scared. She looked around wildly, the emotions running through her eyes.

"Ever heard of The Reapers' game?" Daisuke asked, helping her up and running off, grabbing her wrist a bit tightly.

"Don't be silly, that's just an old wives' tale," she retorted.

"Then explain this," He said, rolling his eyes and showing her the timer on the hand he was dragging her by and the pins that he had mysteriously obtained.

"You're right," she said, coming to a terrible realization. "Then... We're..." Her eyes filled with tears as the memories flowed back to her.

"Yes. We're dead." The girl started to cry, having lost all hope. "Hey, snap out of it!" Daisuke snapped in front of her face. "If we make a pact we can make it through this, all we gotta do is fend off the noise and complete the missions, right?"

"... Right," she said, composing herself. Daisuke quickly formed a pact with her, making them connected till they won or got erased.

"Alright, we got..." Daisuke checked the timer on his hand, "20 minutes to get to 104. I suppose introductions are in order. I'm Daisuke Hayashi, an 18-year-old professional slacker."

"Hideki Kagome, 14. What's a professional slacker?"

"I sleep a lot. That's about it." He looked her up and down, getting his first good look at her. He noticed some things that were off about her body type. "You don't... Umm... You're not very..." He couldn't think of a way to put it politely.

"Spit it out, doofus."

"Well… You don't look very lady-like, body wise..."

"Are you calling me ugly!?"

"N-no! You're very cute, you just aren't... You don't..." He was at a loss for words, but to his surprise she fell into a fit of giggles.

"I'm just screwin' with you. I'm transgender, a girl in the body of a boy. I'm too scared to get a sex-change." Daisuke was a bit shocked. "What? You're... not against trans people, are you?"

"No, I just never thought I'd meet one... We'd better get to 104." Just then, her ring caught his eye. "That a mood ring?" he asked, pointing to it.

"Yeah. You like it?" she extended her hand to show him the ring. It was light green in color at the moment.

"It's really pretty. What does lime mean?"

"Mixed emotions."

"Right. Off to 104, then?" Without a word she skipped ahead of him towards their destination. When they arrived at 104, there was an odd, long haired girl flying above the crowd.

"Ah! Yes, more players! Come, come, we're just waiting on one more pair." she called. She was obviously a reaper. "And here they are!" The woman and man Daisuke saw before walked up. He stayed quiet and waited for the reaper to do something.

"Hello players~!" she said, seeming way too excited. "My name is Nakano, Shinju! I'll be your game master! I'm looking forward to playing lots of fun games with you! But first, we need an elimination round to see who actually has what it takes." Daisuke felt Hideki hug his arm tightly. He looked at the ring. "_Yellow... Fear?"_ he wondered.

"Nervous," she said quickly, observing him staring at her finger. Just then Shinji let out a horde of noise, one for each pair.

"Get ready!" Daisuke warned, gripping his pins.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Hideki replied, trying to sound brave. Their target was 3 of the odd little frogs from before. Daisuke tried pin after pin. "_Nothing... Nothing... Dammit, why aren't these working!?"_ He was about to run from the battle, but he saw a pin on the floor.

"I can't use that one!" he heard Hideki call from a location unknown to him. "You try it and give me all your useless ones!"

"Right," he said, grabbing the pin quickly and dropping all but his player pin.

"_**ALL**_ of those pins don't work!?" she sounded appalled.

"I've never done this before! They run off imagination, right? I don't have that!" He inspected the pin his partner gave him. It was a gun held by a gloved hand. It reminded him of a boss from a game, specifically one move where it fired a large energy bullet. He stopped moving, aimed at the frogs, and fired, taking out two of them.

"Woah! Two with one shot!?" Hideki finished off the last noise and both were teleported back to the main world, breathing very heavily. They were one of the first 4 groups done. The man and woman Daisuke saw before weren't even sweating, they seemed as if they had taken out the noise with no effort. The other pairs were a mean looking, well built boy accompanied by another boy who was in much worse shape. His face seemed somewhat flat. The last pair, who play an extremely minor role in this story, were obviously a couple or relatives, considering the way they were bickering. They seemed relatively normal. Soon more and more pairs were finishing their battles, resulting in the erasure of the players for about ⅓ of the pairs.

"You all did **wonderful**!" Shinji was ecstatic. "All of you get to join tomorrow's game! Get some rest, you'll need it~" And with that, she flew off to... "_Wherever she's going can't be good… I guess we'd better sleep then… But where?"_


	3. Chapter 1(point)5

**DISCLAIMER; Square owns TWEWY and stuff, I don't.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - I'll be uploading another chapter and a half (the .5's) every time the latest chapter gets 30 reads on Wattpad... Provided I have the chapter finished.**

**Chapter 1.5;**

Much to his surprise, Daisuke's question of 'where to sleep' as everyone passed out in front of him. "_What the hell!? Wait... Why didn't I pass out?"_ He looked around and quickly examined Hideki for any injuries.

"Hey!" Daisuke whirled around to see a girl with long black hair that fell over one eye. Another reaper. "Don't get any smart ideas, perv."

"I'm not! I'm making sure she's ok. She's my partner, I need her to survive." He got up, hoping she wasn't harmed beyond what he could tell. "Why didn't I pass out like everyone else? And who are you?"

"Your ability to sleep was your entry fee, and you'll know my name soon enough. Au revoir!" She walked off, someone Daisuke hadn't noticed following behind her. "_Hey... That's the green-haired dude... A reaper, no doubt. Shoulda known."_ He sat down next to Hideki's unconscious being, waiting for the night to pass. He knew a coffee shop he'd have to stop by in the morning.

"You truly are a playful one, aren't you, Miss Nakano?" Shinju giggled at the conductor's question.

"Yes, sir~!"

"Don't be so formal... Actually, on second thought, do. I'm worth it."

"Yer too big fer yer britches, aren't'cha, boss?"

"Mr. Diaz, you weren't called to this meeting. Don't you have some... cows to chase or something?"

"Well now that ain't very nice, boss! I ain't a redneck!" The conductor sighed

"Very well. I only called you here to warn you that your playfulness could cause your downfall. Now get me a soda, would you?"


	4. Chapter 2 I think

**DISCLAIMER; I think you all know I don't claim the rights to TWEWY by now.**

**Chapter 2 I think;**

Daisuke felt his eyelids growing heavier by the second. He blinked drowsily and suddenly he was in the scramble and other players began to awaken. Hideki, apparently a heavy sleeper, similarly to her partner, was one of the last few to wake up. Daisuke, however, had been studying the man and woman that intrigued him so, whilst he waited for the girl.

"I thought you were a 'professional slacker'," Hideki mocked, causing Daisuke to jump a bit.

"They took my ability to sleep as my entry fee," Daisuke replied, his voice laced with exhaustion.

"Why're you staring at those two? Are they getting it on? Are you a secret pervert?"

"No, they're just... The guy seems... familiar. Anyway, let's blow off the mission today, those 2 are the best players from what I've seen, they'll take care of it. I need to visit a certain coffee shop." Hideki happily agreed and they made their way to the Shibu Department store, but were blocked by an invisible wall. Their phones rang and they read the mission mail, just to see what it was. "Today's game is... Hide and seek! You have 120 minutes to find me and defeat my noise! Good luck~!" The sharp pain came again as the timers appeared on their palms.

"We need to find a way through this wall," Daisuke said, banging his fist against it to test its strength. If other people could see him, he'd look like a mime.

"I remember when my momma told me stories about the game, she said there were hooded guys with wings that opened and closed the walls. Maybe we could find one? Sounds like a reaper, though..."

"Well there's a guy in a red hoodie over there. Let's go talk to him," The pair walked over to inquire the reaper. "Hey, you the reaper in charge of the wall?" The man nodded.

"Want past my wall? Defeat these noise, they've been bugging me all day. I'd do it myself, but I'm tryin' to sleep." And with that, they were thrown into battle.

"Here we go again," Daisuke said, curling his hand into the shape of a pistol. They were greeted by a couple standard frog noise and a wolf noise, which seemed significantly stronger than the frogs they had been dealing with. Daisuke fired, but the wolf dodged, leaving the giant bullet of fire to hit the frog, erasing it instantly. Daisuke went to fire at the wolf, but he couldn't. Then he felt a burning sensation in his fingers as he noticed they were smoking. "Owowowowowwww... Hottt!" He tried to shake the smoke away and blow it out, but he couldn't. Meanwhile, Hideki was struggling with the wolf. Her focus was her mood ring, and at the moment, a large, pitch black arm was materialized out of it, and was trying to smash the wolf that was way too agile for it.

"Daisuke, do something!"

"I can't, I think my psych has a cooldown! It _is_ pretty powerful." He felt the burning in his fingers fade as the smoke dissipated. He fired at the wolf, just barely hitting it, causing it paralysis so that Hideki could finish it off. They went to speak with the reaper again.

"Objective met. Wall clear! Now get off my back, will ya?" Sure enough, they could pass by.

"Thank you, mister!" Hideki called to the man before catching up to Daisuke, who was clearly jaded. "Damn, Dai-san, you look beat... You really need your coffee, don't you?" Daisuke chuckled.

"Dai-san? That's what you're calling me now?"

"Well yeah! We _are_ friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah," he chuckled again, "I guess we are, Deki-san."

"'Deki-san'? Why use the back half of my name?"

"Hid-san sounds weird."

"Agreed," she giggled and grabbed his hand, skipping on ahead.

"Wait," he laughed, "Do you even know where we're going?"

"Not a clue but Towa Records is this way!"

"Can we stop on the way back? I _really_ need some coffee..."

"Sure," she giggled, "I'm assuming it's on the way, then?" Daisuke nodded and yawned. They passed towa records and were confronted by another wall. The found another red-hooded reaper.

"Yo, reaper! What's it gonna cost to get the wall down?"

"Want past that wall? Bring me 4 500-yen pins." Hideki checked her pockets.

"I've got one that a noise dropped. Think they'll drop more?" she inquired.

"They better," Daisuke said, picking a fight with some easy noise. The two of them picked off the noise with some struggle, as they were still just getting used to using psychs. Their teamwork, on the other hand, was impeccable. When they finished off the noise and obtained the required pins, they reported back to the reaper.

"Objective met. Wall clear!" As they were about to go through, the reaper stopped them. "Why did you guys wanna get in here anyway? She's not 'hiding' there."

"Wildkat Cafe. He needs his coffee," Hideki explained, finding her partner's exhaust somewhat amusing. "Thank you for clearing the wall." With that the duo made their way to said cafe. When they arrived, Daisuke realized something.

"How are we gonna get coffee if nobody can see us?" Hideki stopped and thought for a second.

"No one can see us, so they won't see us take it... Right?"

"Wrong," both Hideki and Daisuke jumped and turned around to see the tall man Daisuke was so interested in walking up behind them. "See that symbol?" he asked, pointing to some graffitti. "That means that you can be seen in the RG. You can find them around shops so people can... well... shop. Now, you two weren't thinking of stealing from my cafe, were you?" Daisuke couldn't say a word. "_If they're here... Then... Who's completing the mission!?"_ Hideki, on the other hand, was full of words.

"N-no sir! We weren't planning to steal from anywhere! We're just a couple of teens trying to survive the reapers' game, isn't that right, Dai-san?"

"I think you _were_ planning on stealing from Wildkat," the man's partner said bluntly, "Judging by your mood ring, you're nervous, and not to mention the conversation you were having. Teens tend to talk pretty loud... When they're not mumbling, that is." She gave them a stern look. "Identify yourselves."

"Yes ma'am! I'm Hideki Kagome, and this is my partner Daisuke Hayashi."

"Is that right?" the woman turned to Daisuke, to make sure he confirmed Hideki's statement.

"Uhh... Yeah..." He scratched his head, "I think I know you from somewhere..." he said, turning to the man.

"Of course you do, you're in my cafe at least once every few weeks." Then Daisuke remembered.

"Hanekoma!? Shit, I never thought you'd die... What got you?"

"Murdered. I dunno who by, though." He laughed. "Nice to finally know your name after all those visits. Now you want a coffee, then?"

"Yeah. Here's the 520¥," he gave Hanekoma the money. "So you're Hanekoma's partner, huh?"

"Fortunately, yes. Mr. Hanekoma is carrying our pair, I must say. You'd think he was experienced with how much he knows about the game... I find it suspicious."

"Well before we get into big ol conversations like that, you should introduce yourself. I mean, I told you our names, it's only fair." Hideki butted in.

"Yes… My name is Minami, Kaori. I'm a detective... Or I was, before I died."

"How'd you get here?"

"Police chase gone haywire. You two?"

"I got killed by some super religious christians who didn't want me here cause I'm trans. What about you, Dai-san?" He thought for a second.

"I've no idea. I just kinda woke up here. Probably died in my sleep somehow."

"Here's your coffee, kiddo," Hanekoma handed Daisuke a cup of the brown liquid. Daisuke gulped it down hot, and started to wake up instantly.

"Thanks. My ability to go to sleep was my entry fee."

"How does that work?" Hanekoma seemed confused. "Everyone gets moved in their sleep." Daisuke shrugged.

"This morning I just blinked and everyone was in the crossing." Hanekoma nodded.

"What about your focuses?"

"Focuses...?"

"What you focus your energy on to use psychs. Or are you focusless? Those kind are rare... Although I do know of a few." Hanekoma thought back to the orange haired boy he called 'phones'. "Anyway, here, take these." He gave each of them a seemingly blank pin.

"And what, pray tell, are these?" Hideki asked

"Harmonizer pins. They let you perform fusion attacks. Go on and try it on some noise, there's plenty around. Try on that one there," he pointed to a bulky looking noise.

"C-could you give us a demonstration?" Hideki looked frightened by the noise.

"You up for it, egghead?" Hanekoma asked Kaori, referring to her eggshell blue hair.

"Yes, Mr. Hanekoma," she said, obviously annoyed by the nickname he gave her. Hanekoma entered the battle for them, fighting the noise while he waited for the fusion to be ready. Once it was, they unleashed the power of the Harmonizer Pin, erasing the remaining noise.

"Now you," he said, urging them into battle. Hideki picked the fight this time, going after the same kind of noise as Hanekoma and Kaori. They battled the noise as was standard until their fusion was available.

"Let's wreck 'em, Dai-san!" Hideki said, prompting him to use it.

"Here goes nothin'..." They activated their fusion attack, which consisted of Daisuke firing at Hideki's ring a few times, splitting the energy bullets into a rainbow, much like a prism. Each of the little colored bullets did significantly less damage, but the spread made up for it. It brought the noise to very low HP, which allowed them to be picked off rather easily.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Hideki was ecstatic.

"Mr. Hanekoma... Who do you think's completing the mission while we play around with nonsense?" Daisuke asked. Hanekoma simply laughed.

"Somebody oughtta be, or else we're all boned." Daisuke gulped and checked his hand timer. The players had exactly 27 minutes left.

"Do you think we should take care of it?"

"Nah, it'll be fine."

Meanwhile, the mean looking boy and the cubby boy were hunting for the game master.

"Hurry up, fatass, we don't have all day. You're lucky you were the only one without a partner or you would've been erased already." The chubby boy waddled behind, oblivious to his partners insults. "You want your Noriko back, don't'cha?" The chubby boy nodded.

"Do you know where she is, Jurou?"

"The reapers took her and they ain't gonna give her back if we don't survive the week. Look, there she is. Let's go kick her ass." They walked over to Shinju. "YO BLONDIE!" Shinju looked over, surprised, and smiled.

"Hello boys. Ready to fight some noise?"

"I got some questions for you first. Where do I go to sign up to be composer?"

"And where's Noriko?" Jurou's parter butted in.

"Shut up, Ichirou," the boy said, tapping Ichirou's shoulder with his fist as a warning.

"Well that's no way to treat your partner! And your stuffed friend is right here, honey," she said, showing Ichirou that she had the stuffed elephant known as Noriko. "You can have her back after the games. We wouldn't want her to get hurt, now would we?"

"You're really compassionate for a reaper... Bring on the noise," Jurou demanded.

"As you wish," Shinju said, throwing a few frogs and a wolf their way. Jurou did all the work, his skill incredible for someone his age. There were only few like him.

"How was that? Think I could take on someone like... I dunno... Neku Sakuraba?"

"How did you know about him?"

"This ain't my first game... 'honey'." Shinju became a bit flustered and flew off, causing all the players (except Daisuke, of course) to pass out.


End file.
